eye's of chaos and order
by Celtic-Moon-Wolf
Summary: well here's how it goes, naruto is banished after he brings sasuke back, but when he removes a seal on his back, what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Eye's Of Chaos And Order

Chapter 1

You suck at seeing underneath the underneath.

Naruto staggered into the village, Sasuke slung over his shoulders, his breathing laboured, he hoped that Tsunade-oba-chan could fix Sasuke. Despite him running away to join Orochimaru, Naruto knew it was because of his insane dream to become stronger to kill his brother Itachi that led him to go to that…pedophilistic freak. Stopping to catch his breath he saw Sakura running up to them.

"Sakura-chan (he grins tiredly) I saved the teme and brought him back, you." he never got to finish the sentence because she slapped him.

"I told you to bring him back alive not as some bloody pulp!" she screeched!

"Demon!" one of the villagers cried.

"You hurt the last Uchiha you abomination!" another one spat, and with that they began to throw whatever was in range at him.

'_Why, I brought him back! Why the hell are they doing this to me_!' naruto thought dejectedly. Feeling a sharp pain just above his neck. Falling to his knees. If one were to pay attention, they would see a faint red glowing seal, before it faded. After several minutes of the hurling, black and silver energy started to flare to life around Naruto. Sakura went to get a punch in but he grabbed her arm and snapped it back breaking her arm without a moments hesitation. She stumbled back in pain clutching at her arm.

Everyone stopped and stared in fear when they saw the boy's eyes. His eye's sclera were completely black, and a silver slit instead of a pupil, like that of fox. Staring at the people who tried to attack him, he whispered:

"**Kaosugan : Myou Tsu(**Chaos eye : life steal**)**!"

And with that everyone started screaming in pain, they began to age at an accelerated rate. Soon they were nothing except for skeletons. White energy swirled around Naruto, being absorbed into him. In silence he walked down the streets of Konoha towards the Hokage tower away from the pathetic pink haired form crying while cradling her broken arm.

--Hokage tower--

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cried bursting through the door. Tsunade who'd been taking a well deserved break with a drink of sake, spluttered it out.

"DAMMIT SHIZUNE!" the elder busty woman shouted in frustration.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto is here, carrying Sasuke over his shoulder, he says that he beat him up to badly and he needs medical care!" the assistant said in a hurried voice.

And with that the trouble began.

--2 days later _ Council meeting chamber--

Naruto was standing in front of the councils of Konoha. The civilian council on one side, the Shinobi council on the other. And the Hokage in the centre of the two.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby charged with the assault of Uchiha Sasuke and the assault and murder of 12 civilians. By vote of the civilian and Shinobi council, you are hereby banished from Konoha" Koharu Utatane proclaimed with an evil smirk adorning her old. But ugly. Wrinkled face. Everyone thought the young boy would go on a rampage about how they attacked him first, how unfair it was and all that crap. But he did something no one thought he would do… he asked for Jiraiya and doubled over laughing. Ten minutes later Jiraiya walked in mumbling about interrupting important research.

"Ero-sannin you can do that to your hearts content later, now I'd like you to take this Damn bloodline suppression seal off my back if at all possible," Naruto said sweat-dropping.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!…Wait you have one on you? How? Why?" Jiraiya asked dumb founded.

"Just break the damn seal so these idiots can banish me and I can give everyone I care about my parting gifts before I leave this shitstain of a village," he said with uncharacteristic coldness.

Everyone was shocked at hearing this, everyone knew that the boy wanted to become Hokage, everyone knew he wanted their acceptance, but what they just heard were making them think twice.

"What, you actually think I want to stay in this hell hole? You actually think I'll stay in a place that hates and fears me? Come ON! I've been wearing this fucking emotional mask for the better part of 9 years! And the only people I owe anything to are Shizune, Konohamaru and the Ichiraku family."

Tsunade and Jiraiya felt their hearts twinge in pain.

Naruto took off his jacket and shirt and moulded chakra in his back revealing the seal he was talking about, doing the necessary hand seals, Jiraiya undid the seal on his back, with a content sigh Naruto rolled his shoulders.

"Oh KAMI that feels better! Now for my gift…**Kyokagan**!" he shouted out, his entire eye's sclera turning silver with blue creasant moons for pupils.

"N-Naruto, what is that?" Jiraiya asked in awe.

"My kekkei genkai, the Miyogan, or three world eye, it has three forms, the Kaosugan, or chaos eye let's me take things, that power was givin by the Shinigami to my great grandfather, the Hirekigan is like the Sharingan in results of it slowing and copying jutsu. And the last one that you see now, is Kyokagan, the giving eye, it allows me to give energy I've stored from using the Kaosugan and transfer it to whoever I choose. This power was givin to my mother, Kushina, by Kami herself"

Going through ten seals his eye's glowed.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya I'm gonna give you your gifts now," he said giving a semi genuine smile.

Both walked up to him unsure about his gifts, especially Tsunade. His hands glowed silver and he put his hands on both their stomachs.

"**Kyokagan - E-ji resutoa (**giving eye - Age restoration**)**," he mumbled. The silver light travelled through their bodies and pushed them back, before the silver light enveloped them both, the council were about to attack when they noticed the light on Jiraiya fade, instead of the stocky old man there he was in his prime, flexing his muscles to make sure the feeling was real, he looked at Naruto with tearing eyes. Tsunade looked exactly the same as before, but everyone knew this was because she used a genjutsu to hide her true appearance, the whole council looked at the boy in shock, seeing as he fought back that what even the most powerful medical jutsu or Medic Nin could do, He fought back age.

"NOW does the council understand why I killed those idiotic people who attacked me? I needed some way to give an everlasting gift to my precious people…and these two!" he shouted out at the now crestfallen council members. The elder council for exiling such a wonder of nature. And the civilian council for loosing such a powerful bloodline limit.

"Tsunade, if you get Shizune and Konohamaru and meet me at training ground 7 I'll give you the other half of your gift."

"Oi, gaki! What about me? Where's my second gift?" Jiraiya asked indignantly.

"I already did," he said walking towards the door to leave.

"And what does that mean?" he asked in a deadpan voice.

"Check your little friends!" he called through the door.

Shrugging and walking into the toilet at the side of the room.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S A MONSTER! AND I HAVE **TWO** **AGAIN**!" the rejuvenated man shouted out in glee.

Walking out of the toilet he had anime happy tears and a shit eating grin on his face.

Everyone knew Tsunade had crushed one of his balls when she caught him peeping on her in the onsen one time all those years ago, but to heal something like that was completely unheard of, the Shinobi guys in the room with certain…war scars they very much wanted healed.

--Training ground 7--

Tsunade, Shizune and Konohamaru walked into training ground 7 to see Naruto meditating in the lotus position. Konohamaru tried creeping up to him and when he was a meter.

"Don't even think about it Kon," was Naruto's curt response.

The boy looked down.

"Dammit boss, you just stopped an awesome prank I had," the boy pouted.

"No you weren't, I could feel your chakra half way across the clearing, now down to business," Naruto said as he got up and looked at each. "I know you all lost loved ones at one point or another, so this is my gift to each of you, I'm gonna use the rest of the energy I got from those idiot villagers to bring them back for you, though Konohamaru, Jiji's gonna be a lot younger, okay?"

Konohamaru could only nod dumbly, he was gonna see his grandfather again.

"**KYOKAGAN!"** He roared and the blue creasant eye's swirled into life. Going through a very complex series of hand seals, when he finished the hand seals he slammed his hands on the ground.

"**Kyokagan - Myou resutoa (**Giving eye - life restoration**)!**" he called out and silver light went into the ground, three bodies started to materialize into reality, the first one to wake up and take in his realities was Dan, he looked around and saw Tsunade, the two stared into each others eyes until something caught Tsunade's attention… they were all naked. "Oh," Naruto laughed. "My bad," crossing his fingers in the inverted ram seal, he made three Kage bushins and henged them into pants, putting them all on the males. Next Nawaki woke up and enveloped his sister in a tight hug. But Hiruzen lay there motionless.

The wind started whipping and howling. The air became heavy with malice and power, enough to make Tsunade, Shizune and Dan start to see images of their deaths, and Nawaki and Konohamaru drop to their knee's struggling to breath, but Naruto stood there defiantly, the Kyokagan eye's glowing and holding back the majority of the evil intent. In a pillar of black flames a being walked from the arcing flame. Shinigami. His sickly purple skin and red horns, walked towards them. He was about to say something ominous when all of a sudden Naruto jumped and whacked him on the top of the head the three adults face fault at the either pure stupid or incredibly gutsy idea, the kids however stood in awe of Naruto whacking a deity.

"Hey! Shini-baka! Ease up on the malicious aura or the kids back there'll get asphyxia!" Naruto said in annoyance.

The god looked at the two kids on their knees struggling to breath behind this human who had the nerve to hit him, but noticed he was indeed correct, the two were almost blue in the face, he let the aura fade. And he laughed, maniacal, evil, bone chilling, but it was a laugh.

"Mwa-ha, boy you are indeed worthy of having the bloodline of your mother, I wish to know, why did you not bring the Yondamie back with the Sandaime?" the god asked, malice clear in the echo of his voice.

"If I did I'd probably go on a rampage and kick his ass," he said in a board tone.

"Really now? Very well, I'll let you have your wish," he said motioning to the pillar of black fire the Yondamie emerged and looked around.

"Naruto?" the man said in an incredulous voice. "How…" he couldn't finish the question because Naruto buried his fist in the mans gut, sending him flying back. Seconds later he was getting the crap kicked through him by Naruto who had activated his Hirekigan, his iris going purple with diamonds spinning in anger.

Shinigami stood there wide eyed with his unatural jaw on the ground, like everyone else there, and he gulped.

"I-is he always like this?" the god asked.

"You have no idea," Hiruzen said propping himself up on one elbow. Currently Naruto and Minato's shadow clones were kicking up a dust cloud, the real Minato was clawing his was out and pleading for them to get him out of this mess, only to be dragged back in when two pairs of hands grabbed his legs. The group sweat dropped.

When the dust cleared they saw Naruto strangling Minato.

"Why-did-you-seal-that-stu-pid-fox-in-side-me?" Naruto asked between strangling thrusts.

"Be-caush-your-my-shon!" he managed to squeeze out.

Naruto stopped for a moment with widened eye's, only to continue the beating twice as hard.

"Damn, that blonde dip-shit is beating the other blonde twice as hard now that he knows he's his old man.

Both blondes stopped and glared at the newly brought back brunette, and looked at each other, Minato put his hand out.

"Truce?" he offered evil grin on his face.

Naruto took his fathers hand and shook it "Truce."

Five minutes later Nawaki was lying on the ground, black and blue with his foot twitching every so often being the only indication he was still alive.

"So why'd you do it?" Naruto said finally calming down.

"I couldn't force the burden on anyone else's child… and by the way you tried to kill a dead person, namely myself, I guess you weren't exactly treated like a hero, as per my final request," the Yondamie said solemnly.

Naruto snorted. "Understatement of the millennia dad, understatement of the millennia."

Shinigami leaned over to Tsunade. "It's true you know, that was the biggest understatement in the last thousand years,"

"Hey Shinigami-sama!" Minato called. "Would you mind me staying here for a while to help my son?"

"You also have to find Kushina, so yes. You earned a leave of absence from Makai," Shinigami called back. "But next time you summon me I won't be so understanding about giving you a second chance, understand?" his killing intent sent everyone to the floor except Hiruzen, Minato and Naruto. Naruto just stuck his little finger in his ear and flicked out some ear wax.

Making the whole group sweatdrop once again.

"Understood Shinigami-sama," Minato nodded

"Tsun…" an ANBU in a bird mask dropped in, but as soon as he saw the Young Hiruzen, the deceased Yondaime **AND** the Shinigami, he passed out from fear and amazement.

"I think it's the council wants to take a crack at reinstating me," Naruto said in a bored tone.

"Fine boss, but can we get some clothes for these guys first?!" Konohamaru whined.

"Uh surrrrrrre," Naruto said running off. "But Tsunade is paying, then of to Ichiraku's for their gifts!"

--Council meeting chamber _ One hour later--

Naruto and co walked into the council chamber, much to the shock of seeing two dead kage's.

"Sandaime-sama! Yondaime-sama! We thought you were dead! Have you come to kill that abomination?" one of the civilian council said only to be slice down by a three pronged kunai.

"For all you power hungry short sighted idiots, let me tell you something, this "abomination", is my son, and thanks to the way this village treated him, I'm taking my entire estate, putting it in a sealing scroll, and leaving this Kami forsaken village," Minato spat out the last part. "you need to pack anything?"

"no, but I got a friend to talk to.

Konoha central hospital

5 minutes later.

Naruto jumped in the window to see Sasuke sleeping with bindings holding him down, glaring at the Uchiha, he started going through hand seals.

"**Kaosugan :Tsu kekkei genkai (** chaos eye : steal bloodline limit**)**!" Naruto whispered and hopped through the window to Rock Lees room**. **Naruto saw him sitting there talking to Ten-ten, Naruto appeared standing by the window.

"Naruto-kun, what happened to your eye's? Lee asked.

"I recently found I had a bloodline, and now, I know that the arrogant can't be trusted with them, so that's why I'm giving these to you, you're a hard worker that knows the value of helping your friends and teamwork so these are for you. Closing his eye's he opened the Kyokagan eye's and began working through hand seals "**jiko sono kekkei genkai! **SHARINGAN" Naruto shouted out placing a finger between Lee's eyes. Lee closed his eye's and opened them to reveal the Sharingan.

"Your now the owner of this limit lee, let it serve your dream to become the greatest tai jutsu master ever," Naruto said jumping out the window.

And that was the last time he was seen in Konoha since………

* * *

Sooooooo? What do ya think guys? Pairings undecided and I need some new ideas, I'm not sure weather Naruto and Minato should head first, what I do know is cloud is gonna be in there, may be some OC's but not sure yet so until then, in the worlds of Arny "_I'll be baack"_

Kaosugan - chaos eye

Hirekigan - revealing eye

Kyokagan - giving eye

Mi-yogan - three world eye

Myou Tsu - life steal

E-ji resutoa - age restore

Myou resutoa -life restore

Tsu kekkei genkai - steal kekkei genkai

Jiko sono kekkei genkai - own the bloodline limit now


	2. Chapter 2

"demon speak" + jutsu

'_**demon thought'**_

'regular thought'

"_spirit talk"_

Eye's of Chaos and Order

Chapter 2

Surf, sand and… spirits?

Naruto and Minato walked down the trail towards wave country talking and joking about different things from how fucked up to Hyuuga clan was to Shinigami sucking at poker and making comparisons to how arrogantly the Uchiha's were in his father's time to now. It was close to sunset and they were closing on wave country.

"Hey… Dad. What was Mom like?" Naruto asked in a curios/sad tone.

"Well…" Minato took a few moments to consider the best way to explain Kushina. "She was the type of woman who men wanted to get to know for her curves, Ero-sensai included, not all that bright when it came to literature but a genius when it came to makings attack plans on the fly," he stopped for a moment her.

' _Note to self : severely injure and or Castrate Ero-sannin later!'_ Naruto though darkly to himself.

"She was amazing in instilling confidence in those who had lost it, she knew how to make other's smile, even if she wasn't…" Minato started chuckling at something.

"What's so funny old man?" Naruto smiled slightly at the look on his old mans face.

" If my memories are right, her last words to me were 'what the hell are you still doing here, stop acting like a fucking asshole, summon Gamabunta and use Hatake's thousand years of death on that stupid fox!!' were her exact words I believe," Minato looked up thoughtfully.

"I think that would have been better then sealing the bloody fox in me," Naruto deadpanned.

"**I think I'd prefer it to living in this stinking sewer!" **Kyuubi growled from inside his cage.

"Uh, son, did you hear that?" Minato asked his son thinking himself going crazy.

"Yeah that's the fox," Naruto said. "My guess is you can here him because you sealed him.

"That, makes sense," Minato looked up and scratched his chin.

"**Well it has too, your kit is a closet genius, he has the best parts of you AND your mate," **Kyuubi chuckled inside his cage. **"Kit, how would you like to sign the kitsune wolf contract?"** Kyuubi asked.

"I'd say what was the catch,"

"**Very perceptive Kit, I want to stretch my legs every now and again you know, become a summon beast and help, you have no IDEA how cramped it is in this cage!"** Kyuubi growled.

"fine, I don't want anything to do with Konoha anymore!" Naruto spat the name of his former home as if it was poison.

Konohagakure No Sato

2 Day's since Naruto and Minato left

The council were in uproar after they heard that Uchiha Sasuke couldn't activate his Sharingan anymore, they kept claiming the demon brat stole the Sharingan for himself.

"He wants the Sharingan to give to other villages!" one certain mother of a pink haired banshee screeched.

"Jeez Sakuya, tone it down a few hundred pegs," Inoichi rubbing his ringing ears.

"I will not!" she screeched louder. "The demon was jealous of our precious Uchiha's Sharingan so he decided to steal it away!"

"You forget Mrs Haruno, he already has a Doujutsu that passes Sharingan, maybe even the Mangekyou Sharingan," Jiraiya pointed out from his seat on the window ledge.

"Impossible, there's no Doujutsu that can compare to the Sharingan!" Sakuya screeched once again.

"Sakuya," Tsunade said in the sweetest voice she could muster. "please lower your voice before I make you."

This stopped the elder banshee in her tracks, Tsunade continued. "If Naruto had stolen the boy's Sharingan, his eye's would be gone, but since the chakra pocket's in the back of the boy's eye's are gone, we have no way of knowing who or what happened, so therefore can't prove Naruto did a thing."

"Miss Haruno, what was that comment about no Doujutsu being able to compare to the Sharingan…Hmmmn?" Hiashi asked in a slightly irritated voice

There was a knock on the door and everyone looked to see Shizune and Tsunade's pig Tonton entering the room with a medical report.

"Tsunade-sama, rock lee has appeared to have Sharingan, but the only thing he'd tell us is it was the last youthful gift from a friend who had a bonfire of youth," Shizune sweat dropped having to repeat that youth crap.

**POOFFFF!!!**

Everyone in the room turned to see a medium sized white wolf with two tails with a scroll on it's side, every just gasped when it say a wave headband hanging on his neck.

"**Uh… which one of you is Tsunade?" **it tilted it's head**.**

"right here," she said in a deadpan voice with her hand raised hand.

The wolf padded over to her and used a tail to take out the scroll and place it at her desk. "**That is from Naruto-sama and Minato-sama. They told me to wait here until you write a reply."**

Tsunade opened the scroll and started reading

_Dear Tsunade-nee-chan_

_(what, couldn't call you oba-chan anymore)_

_Dad and I are now residents of wave country and therefore are now the protectors of the land, any leaf nin in the area for any reason will be beaten within an inch of their life and dragged back to Konoha by one of my wolves or foxes, Dad and I have signed new contracts so don't bother trying a reverse summoning. We have informed Gamabunta so next time you summon him don't piss him off, he already didn't like the council so you get the idea. The feudal lord of wave, (the old drunk Tazuna who hired us there) has cut off trading with Hi no Kuni and Konoha after hearing that they had banished me, oh well, guess you can't banish a country hero without repercussions eh? But I digress. I guess this is it, hope I never see any of that Kami forsaken town except you Jiraiya the Sarutobi's and Lee, oh, I used a once off on my Miyogan and transferred Sasuke's eye's to Lee, so the council will punish him instead of giving him a warning, and the best part, he can't go to the hebi paedophile without getting himself killed. Tell the council that Dad's contemplating releasing the Kyuubi on your asses._

_Yours and only your truly,_

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

Tsunade looked over the note twice, hopefully he wouldn't be totally brutal if they send a team on a mission that takes them across the country…how wrong she was.

"Well I hope you arrogant old idiots are happy with yourselves, thanks to you banishing Naruto, not only have we lost a powerful Doujutsu, we've also lost our trading agreement with Nami no Kuni.

"Then we'll send a shinobi team to bring him back and renegotiate the treaty," Koharu stated.

"I wouldn't try that you old bag of bones," everyone turned to see the gama Sannin Jiraiya sitting on the window ledge.

"And why shouldn't we?" she asked.

"For the simple reason that Naruto and Minato just handed my ass to me for

The simple fact that I was going into wave, and I'm able to take the entire ANBU myself. If they don't want you to enter they'll probably will beat anyone senseless from here that goes into wave," he stated matter of factly turning around to show multiple injuries, and then he promptly passed out.

3 years later

Tsunade rubbed her temples, there was another team who came back from wave beaten to a pulp by Naruto with a note this time '_Tsunade, last warning before I join the fighting, and I may not stop like my son - Minato Namikaze'._

She really didn't know quite what to do, wave was in the trading center of the elemental nations and she knew that with both of them they could take the entire of Konoha's army, hell, if Minato taught Naruto Hirashin, they'd be well beyond royally screwed.

Nami no Kuni

Naruto and Minato just finished their daily workout, and were walking back to their house, Naruto now sported black combats, dark red muscle shirt and a black trench coat with blue flames at the bottom, the kanji's for crimson maelstrom on the back in silver and a black Jonin vest for his many various scrolls. He also wore a black forehead protector with the symbol for wave on it instead of the leaf. Minato's attire hadn't changed that much except for a change in colour for his Jonin vest and a wave symbol on his forehead protector. They were staying with Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami, Inari was more then happy his older brother was teaching him the ways of the shinobi and knew about as much as a Konoha chunin, and now idolized Minato for just being an older wiser version of Naruto. As they walked home they noticed one thing, it was unnaturally cold for a summer day, and Kyuubi wasn't mumbling in his head like he usually was.

"_Excuse me my good sirs, could either of you direct me to the container f the Kyuubi no Kitsune?_" an eerie voice asked from behind them.

They both turned to see a man entirely made of different shades of blues, he wore strange robes and had a emblem for fire holding a pony tail.

"And what if we could?" Naruto asked warily.

"_I'd like to ask him a favour,_" the ghost man said. "_it seams my descendant is having trouble on his quest, since Kyuubi was an animal companion to a predecessor of mine, he would know the land."_

"**Kit, summon me, we have many things to discuss with Avatar Roku,"** Kyuubi said from within his cage.

"Give me a second Oji-san," Naruto said biting his thumb and flashing through the necessary hand seals.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Nibi no kitsune!"** Naruto called out slamming his hands on the ground, in a poof there stood a rhino sized blood red fox with two tails, as soon as it opened it's eye's, one of it's tails curled up and whacked him across the head.

"**Baka Kit! You do not address the Avatar in such a disrespectful tone!" Kyuubi, or Nibi growled. "My apologise Avatar Roku, the Kit does not know the proper manors to a being of power as is yourself," **the fox said bowing his head.

"_It's quite alright Tak, not many people in this realm remember the time of the Avatars, so young warrior, will you listen to my request?"_ Roku asked.

"Well that all depends on one thing," Naruto

"_And that would be?"_

"That you give me the full story, time lines best and worst case scenario, and 'Tak' here been said to be a master of all elements, is that right? ," Naruto asked/said in a tone that Minato knew all to well, the tone of a leader.

"**It is correct kit,**" Tak said.

"Right I want control of that," Naruto said crossing his arms

(A.N: since you all know the storyline to the avatar line, I'll just skip to the scenarios)

"_The worst case scenario is that Ozai is still alive when Sozen's comet arrives_

_And Aang has not mastered the four elements… best case scenario is that Aang master's the four elements in time and defeats the fire lord,"_ Roku stated matter-of-factly.

"Hmmmn," Naruto said leaning against Tak and scratching behind his ear, makin the giant fox purr in content. "Tell this Aang boy to keep his ass safe until I find him… now here's the run down, you want me to look after this monk boy and his companions until he learns the elements, is that correct?" Roku nodded. "That concludes the negotiations for this deal, once the deal is sealed the terms of the deal cannot be changed or expanded. As overseer of this deal my father, has the right to pull me from that dimension at all times if he finds any deception, if I find any deception I'll kill them myself, are we at an understanding, Avatar?"

Roku just nodded dumbly.

"Great them," Naruto said pounding Tak in the head, dispelling him. "we're ready now."

"_What do you mean your ready, all you have is clothes and a few scrolls,"_ Roku said noting Naruto's appearance.

"My son is always ready to go, what he has is sealing scrolls so he can move out at any time, he has food weapons clothes and medical equipment," Minato said demonstrating a sealing scroll.

Roku's jaw dropped seeing a hammock appear in place of the picture on the scroll. _"This dimension never ceases to amaze me" _he said, and in a clap of his ghostly hands, they were gone.

Minato sighs, "I hate those damn spirits," and with that he continued to the house, he'd tell the other's Naruto had a mission and had to leave right away.


End file.
